<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ut Mihi Mortem by S_e_r_e_n_a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976264">Ut Mihi Mortem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_e_r_e_n_a/pseuds/S_e_r_e_n_a'>S_e_r_e_n_a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ut Mihi Mortem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Adorable Tom, Adorable Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Betrayal, Betrayed Harry Potter, Bottom Tom Riddle, Compulsions, Depressed Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Genius Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Harry Potter is Lord of Multiple Noble Houses, Hermione Granger Bashing, Immortal Harry Potter, Lord Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Master/Slave, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other, Possessive Tom Riddle, Potions, Powerful Harry Potter, Professor Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad Harry, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slave Tom Riddle, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Time Lord Harry Potter, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Harry Potter, he is willing tho, redo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_e_r_e_n_a/pseuds/S_e_r_e_n_a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Deathly Hallows<br/>Severus Snape Lives<br/>Harry gets betrayed, blah blah blah.</p><p>Harry has completed his duty by killing the dark lord Voldemort and is now feeling a hollowness in his soul after the loss of the horcrux. He goes to Godric’s Hollow and finds out that James is his adoptive father and his biological father is Snape. Snape hates him on principle and rejects him and wants nothing to do with him (or does he?). Harry has many compulsion and potions on him and was sent to the Dursleys to mould him into the perfect malleable, and self-sacrificing weapon by Dumbledore (not that he knows it YET). He gets heartbroken and kills himself, which breaks all the compulsions and potions on him (and others). There he finds out the truth of his existence. Oh, and also the whole Master of Death gig is real and he is now the Master of Death. Death then trains Harry for a long Time and eventually sends him back to the time he received his Hogwarts Letter.</p><p>OR</p><p>Time Travel, Fix-It, Redo, Tomarry fanfiction.</p><p>There will be no underage as Harry is older technically and can change his appearance and physical age at will (perks of being MoD!).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ut Mihi Mortem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take Me, Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER because I’m too lazy to do it every time:<br/>I am not a British person and English is not my first language. I, therefore, do NOT own the magical world that is the Harry Potter Universe. If I did own it then Fred would have lived and Dumbledore would not have been hailed a hero. Also, the Dursleys would have been sued for Child Abuse and a lot, lot more charges.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter</p><p>Boy-Who-Lived</p><p>Man-Who-Conquered</p><p>Boy</p><p>Freak</p><p>Demon</p><p>Devil Spawn</p><p>Golden Boy</p><p>Budding Dark Lord</p><p>Saviour of the Wizarding World</p><p> </p><p>All my life I have been called by many names. You will also find many people who will claim to know me, claim to be my friends. It is all a lie. I have only two friends. Not even they know the real me. Not even I know the real me. What you can see is all a carefully constructed lie by the great and I-Can’t-Do-Any-Bad-as-all-I-do-is-for-the-Greater-Good Albus-too-many-names-Dumblewhore, uh I mean Dumbledore.</p><p>All I ever wanted to be was just Harry, but alas that was not meant to be. My dear loving and caring perfectly normal family members call me Freak, Boy, Demon, or Devil Spawn. The Wizarding World knows me as the Boy Who Lived, The Man Who Conquered and the Golden Boy of Albus Dumblewhore, uh Dumbledore. To them I am a budding Dark Lord one moment and their Saviour another. My ‘friends’ think of me as Harry Potter - their ticket to fame and riches. To Dumbles, I am the perfect weapon and to my father, I was just an attention seeking brat who is a good-for-nothing waste of his time, energy and resources. But not Harry, never Harry.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*FLASHBACK*</span> </strong>
</p><p>I have finally defeated Voldemort, and paid my dues to the Wizarding World for taking me in and to all the people who have sacrificed their lives for me. But there is still a lingering hollowness in my soul since the loss of the horcrux back in the battle of Hogwarts. I think that I can finally go to the place it all started and finally connect to my parents and know more about the place where I was really a child.</p><p>
  <b>&lt;At Godric’s Hollow&gt;</b>
</p><p>“This is the place where I used to live with my parents and was Happy.” With that said, I entered the house to see my parents’ belongings. There were photos depicting us as a happy little family. My parents were smiling at the camera and at me. I was a giggling little baby once. My attention went to a little chest stowed away in my parent’s room. It, oddly enough, seemed to be calling me towards itself.</p><p>So, naturally, I opened it to check it out. What I found there was very shocking. It shook my whole world and yet it gave me a tiny sliver of hope to have a family of my own.</p><p>***************************  <strong><em><span class="u">The Letter</span></em></strong>  ***************************</p><p>
  <em>My dear Haraldr,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you are reading this, then it means that James and I are dead. In which case I hope that you have had a happy life. I am writing this in case we are dead before we can tell you about your biological father. You have to understand that these are tough times. Before I and James got married, we went through a brief phase of separation. One day your biological father and I were drunk and, well, it just happened. We later found out that we were both dosed with lust potions at that time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your biological father, sadly, could not know of your existence at the time as it would bring unwanted attention on you and him. If you are reading this letter, then we died before we could tell him and our wills were not honoured and you were not placed with him or Sirius. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though you were not his biological son, it does not mean that James loves you any less than if you were his own. James did, however, blood adopt you in order to protect you and because he loves you so much. Sirius also blood adopted you when we named him your Godfather to provide you with better protection and the Black heirship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your biological father is Severus Tobias Snape (Prince), you might have heard of him as the youngest potions master in Europe and one of the best in the world. I am sure that, had he known about you, he would have loved you so very much. It is possible that he does not know about you and has treated you in a less than ideal manner due to his childhood rivalry with James and Sirius. In that case, please give him another chance to be in your life.</em>
</p><p><em>Do know that whatever you choose, and whatever you become, James and I will always love you no matter what. You are our whole world Haraldr Jacomus Princeps Lillian Orion Potter-Black-Prince and we shall always stand by you in whatever path you may choose. Do know that you hold the power to preserve or raze the whole world </em> <span class="u">(guess where I took that from)</span> <em> and you are your own person and you make your own choices in life.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>With lots of love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Mother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith Azalea Potter nee Evans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lady Potter</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>****************************************************************</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They loved me. They truly, really loved me. I know that I have been told by others that they did but seeing this makes me believe that I am not an unloved freak that Aunt Petunia is so fond of telling me I am.</p><p>I decided to do a small charm to reveal the parents of a person ‘<em>parentes revelare’ </em>on myself and true enough Snape is listed as my biological father and both James and Sirius as my blood adopted ones. Maybe now Snape, my father, will not hate me so much and maybe we can be a family like we were meant to. Hopefully.</p><p>My real name is Haraldr Jacomus Princeps Lillian Orion Potter-Black-Prince, not Harry James Potter. I wonder why nobody ever told me about this. And what did she mean by the power to preserve or raze the world? I should focus on reconciling with my father and go on from there.</p><p>
  <b>&lt;In St. Mungo’s&gt;</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I finally arrived at St. Mungo’s, as there is where my father was. He had been recovering rapidly and would soon be a fully functioning member of the society, or as much as he usually is. As expected, he was less than pleased at the sight of me.</p><p>“Come to gloat, Potter? To tell me how great the Man-Who-Conquered is or how I owe you a life debt now for saving my life? Couldn’t go on for a few days without seeking the attention of your fans that you have come to torment me again, eh?”</p><p>When I told him, or well tried to explain to him what I had just found out, he would have none of it and told me in no uncertain terms that I am just a disappointment, an attention seeking, good for nothing brat, and that I should not darken his doorstep ever again and that even if I were really his blood, he would have only been ashamed of my pathetic existence.</p><p>It broke me to know that I am truly alone in this whole world and those who loved me all only end up dying. My own father does not want me and views me as a no-good attention seeker that does nothing good, just like the Dursleys used to say I am. It hurt. It hurt so much. I feel like what was left of my tattered, pathetic whole world just shattered into pieces. Maybe the Dursleys were right. Maybe I should have died that night along with my parents.</p><p>I did not realize that I was crying openly and looked at my <em>father. </em>The only thing that came to my mind was a phrase that I had only read in passing. I put my hand on my heart while looking into my <em>father’s</em> eyes and said the only thought that I had.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Ut Mihi, Mortem.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hello, Death (And Tom)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finds himself in the In-Between where he has a nice chat with Death and Tom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shoutout to Lovelife364 for the first comment, thank you for that and to all who commented and gave kudos. It made me so happy, thanks guys.</p>
<p>*****Previously*****<br/>I did not realize that I was crying openly and looked at my father. The only thing that came to my mind was a phrase that I had only read in passing. I put my hand on my heart while looking into my father’s eyes and said the only thought that I had.<br/>“Ut Mihi, Mortem.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With those words, I felt something snap at my core and a feeling of calm contentedness spread through my whole being as everything went dark.</p>
<p>I opened my eyes to a white void, as if a blank canvas, devoid of any life, but just waiting to be filled. I remember reading the words that I had just used.</p>
<p>
  <em>******************************</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In ancient times, when the wixen still to worship the nature and Mother Magic, they believed that the Entities could listen to their prayers, and if they were sincere and honest in them, they might get answered. For example, if you were a farmer at the times when the Olde Ways prevailed, and you were desperate enough, and sincere enough, for, say, good weather for your crops so that they did not get ruined, you would pray to your patron Entity or Mother Gaea and She might will it so. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>People desperate for death, finding and having no will or reason to live would pray to Lord Death. They would keep their hand on their heart and ask the lord to take them, by saying Ut Mihi Mortem. He would take the truly despaired and relieve them of their life and provide them with new motive and a new beginning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Such instances have been recorded often enough throughout the history but were banned in the recent times as they have been deemed as ‘Dark’ by the current administration.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>****************************** </em>
</p>
<p>If what was written in that text was true, then that would mean that I am in the In-Between and that there must be an Entity of Death. Why did even my own blood father hate me so? Am I really that much of a freak that everyone I’m related to wants to get away from me? At least I had my friends and the Weasleys. Maybe they will remember me for myself. I changed my will to not give them everything that I own(ed?) because I know how much they hate that. So, I willed all my possessions to charities and to make wizarding orphanages and primary schools. This way no one will have to grow up like Tom and I and all muggleborns, halfbloods and purebloods will have equal understanding of the wixen world and thus start from an equal ground in that regard.</p>
<p>Now I only wait to finally be able to be with my family – mum, dad, Siri, Moony, Fred and all the others. I wonder what happened to Voldemort after his death? Did he get to move on or did he have to stay here? What happened to his soul pieces? Did they merge together after his death or there are 8 Tom Riddles running around here?</p>
<p>I was roused from my thoughts by the sounds of footsteps. I turned around and there were two people? that entered the place?, which confused me as there is supposed to be only one Entity of Death. Right? They were wearing black hooded cloaks which hid their faces and pretty much everything about them. Just as I was wondering about all that, one of then approached me and fell on their knees. They then removed their hood and</p>
<p>“Voldemort!?! What are you doing here? Stupid question, of course you would be here, uh, not to sound offending or insensitive, but what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I am very sorry, Master! I am so very sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t, I swear. I wasn’t in my right mindset. I didn’t realize that I was only causing death and destruction and had strayed so far from my real goals. I’m sorry for all the suffering that I caused you either directly or indirectly. Please forgive me.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t think of any appropriate response to this. What happened to him? I could only open and close my mouth like a fish out of water.</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Master! Master! Oh Merlin, I broke him!”</p>
<p>“You have a nose! And hair!” I blurted out. Great going Haraldr, of all the things I could say, I had to say that.</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Uh, I mean what are you doing? Your goals were to kill all the muggles and muggleborns and those you deemed of impure blood and kill Harry Potter. And why are you calling me Master?”</p>
<p>This time, his companion spoke, “Let me explain that, young Haraldr. I am Death, the Entity of, well, death. I am the beginning and the end, the inevitable. Tom Riddle challenged you three times and you killed him in a duel to death, therefore winning the duel. Since he challenged you to a duel to death and you killed him, everything he owned, including the vassal and servitude bonds over his so called ‘Death Eaters’, were now won by you. Since you collected all my Hallows and completed and aced the challenges and traps set by Fate, you became immortal. If you were a mere mortal, you would have only won his worldly possessions by the right of conquest, but because you are an immortal, and my counterpart at that, you have also won the ownership of his soul, thus making you his Master.”</p>
<p>“But I never claimed anything of his. And what do you mean by your immortal counterpart? I do not want to be immortal! The Deathly Hallows were a fluke! I did not want to collect them. I do not want a slave either, I do not want to own another person nor control their entire existence! And why are you still kneeling, Riddle?”</p>
<p>“Master has not given the permission to rise, master.”</p>
<p>“Oh Merlin *groans*. Rise. And don’t call me master.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord.”</p>
<p>Sweet Circe I give up. It is weird to see this broken and oddly demure and submissive version of Voldemort. If we are to be stuck with each other for eternity, then I hope that he will not remain like this, broken, for all time.</p>
<p>“You collected my Hallows without meaning to do so, you faced great injustices in life, you braved all the difficulties that Fate presented you with, you know the beauty of creation and understand the need for destruction. You have taken life, just as you have spared it. You are kind even in the face of cruelties. And, you welcomed Death with open arms. You have fulfilled every criterion to be the counterpart of Death, Haraldr. That is why you are now my immortal counterpart, and the Lord of Time and Life.”</p>
<p>“So, let me get this straight. I collected your Hallows without meaning to. Fate played with my life like little kids play with dolls. I am a murderer, but I have also spared life. And a bunch of other things that I did, including welcoming you, and that means that I cracked your game and as the reward, I am now the immortal counterpart of Death, and the Lord of Time and Life.”</p>
<p>“Yup, that about sums it up.”</p>
<p>“Great! That was a great prank, but now can you please let me go on to my afterlife?”</p>
<p>“I can assure you that this is not a prank. You do not get an afterlife, sorry, but don’t worry as you can still visit your loved ones in the beyond and contact them using the Resurrection Stone.”</p>
<p>Well, at least there is that. “So now what do I do?”</p>
<p>“Now, we will first discuss the life you lived – everything you know and don’t know and then your responsibilities as the Lord of Time and Life. Then you and your Tom will train to control your powers so that you do not accidentally destroy everything because Fate pranked you.”</p>
<p>“He is not my Tom!”</p>
<p>All I got in response was a raised eyebrow that reminded me of McGonagall as if I had said something stupid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this was the second chapter. Please tell my how was it in the comments as well as any suggestions and constructive criticism.<br/>I will not be able to update regularly for this month as my semester exams are starting. But, I promise that after that the updates will be more regular.<br/>Bye :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first proper work. Please give me suggestions for some scenes and stuff.<br/>Harry's name in this story is Haraldr Jacomus Princeps Lillian Orion Potter-Black-Prince.<br/>Haraldr means heroic leader. Jacomus is for James. James comes from the name Jacomus. Princeps means Prince, it is for Snape. Lillian is for Lily. Orion, lastly, is for Sirius.</p><p>P.S. : Can someone write the dialogue between Harry and Snape. I am not very good at that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>